The Beauty of the Beast
by AlySophie
Summary: Es ist der erste Jahrestag nach Freya's Tod, und Merlin trauert. Wird Arthur merken, dass mit seinem besten Freund etwas nicht stimmt? Merlin/Freya Arthur/Merlin Bromance, könnte auch Slash gelesen werden, aber nur wenn du dir ein bisschen was reinliest.


**Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Merlin gehören dem BBC.**

**The Beauty of the Beast**

Merlin lag noch verschlafen und nachdenklich in seinem unbequemen, kleinen Bett, als schon fröhliche Sonnenstrahlen das Zimmer des Zauberers erhellten und das Zwitschern unbeschwerter Vögel die angenehme Stille durchbrach.

An jedem anderen Tag wäre der junge Mann schon längst in den Gemächern seines Herren, dem Kronprinzen von Camelot persönlich, und würde sich an dem schönen Frühlingswetter erfreuen, jedoch nicht heute.

Denn dieser Tag war einfach kein Tag, an dem Merlin es für richtig hielt, sich zu freuen, denn vor genau einem Jahr hatte Arthur das Mädchen getötet, dass er liebte...Freya.

Der Diener nahm es seinem Freund jedoch nicht übel, da dieser von nichts etwas wusste und nur sein Volk beschützen wollte. Merlin hatte das verängstigte Mädchen aus dem Käfig befreit, sie versteckt und für sie gesorgt, er wollte sogar mit ihr fliehen und an einem See leben, mit Bergen und schönen Blumen...

Nach dem bereits vierten Aufruf von Gaius, endlich aus dem Bett zu kommen, warf Merlin seufzend seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stand langsam auf.

Arthur würde an die Decke gehen, weil sein Diener heute sogar noch später dran war als sonst.

Besagter Diener schlüpfte in seine übliche Kleidung, stolperte die wenigen Stufen runter in den Hauptraum Gaius' und seiner Gemächer, um lustlos etwas von seinem Frühstück zu essen und dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, den Raum zu verlassen.

Als er in den Gemächern seines Meisters ankam, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als einfach wieder unter seine dünne Decke zu schlüpfen und den Rest des Tages zu trauern.

Die Tür schwang offen und Merlin sah den Prinzen bereits vollständig angezogen über einem kleinen Stapel Papierkram sitzen.

Arthur brauchte nicht von seinen Arbeiten aufzuschauen, um zu wissen, dass sein Diener den Raum betreten hatte, da dieser der Einzige war, der es wagen würde, einfach so in die Gemächer des zukünftigen Königs zu schlendern.

"Sind wir mal wieder spät dran _Merlin_?", fragte der Mann halb wütend, halb amüsiert.

"Entschuldigen sie, Sire", murmelte der Magier förmlich, keinerlei Emotionen sichtbar auf seinem blassen Gesicht.

Der Ton seines Dieners ließ Arthur aufschauen. Merlin redete sonst nie so anständig.

"Merlin?", fragte er, doch der jüngere Mann reagierte nicht und setzte seine Arbeiten fort.

Arthur zog seine Augenbraue hoch und stand langsam auf.

"Merlin?", fragte er während er sich vorsichtig seinem loyalen Diener nährte.

"Mhhm?" Mehr als das und ein leichtes Zucken bekam er nicht aus Merlin heraus.

Arthur atmete tief ein und legte ihm zögerlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

Die freundschaftliche Geste ließ Merlins Körper anspannen, doch es riss ihn nach wie vor nicht aus seinen Gedanken.

"Merlin...", seuftze Arthur verzweifelt in der Hoffnung die Aufmerksamkeit seines besten Freundes auf sich zu ziehen.

Endlich gab Merlin nach und drehte sich zu seinem Master um.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Arthur, mit einer Sorge in seiner Stimme, die Merlin selten vorher gehört hatte.

"Nichts, Milord", antwortete er kühl.

Ein enttäuschter Ausdruck machte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Prinzen breit, als er merkte, dass er noch nicht zu seinem Freund durchgedrungen war.

"Merlin...wenn du je jemandem erzählst, was ich dir jetzt sage, wirst du den nächsten Morgen nicht erleben...", drohte Arthur, jedoch mit softem Unterton.

Merlin schluckte, nickte aber und deutete Arthur, fortzufahren.

"Merlin...du bist mein...bester Freund...und du kannst mir alles erzählen...also, was stimmt heute nicht mit dir?", murmelte Arthur ehrlich.

Und in diesem Moment fielen die Wände um Merlin komplett zusammen.

"Arthur...e-erinnerst du dich an das Monster v-von vor einem Jahr?"

"Das Biest?" Arthur konnte nicht begreifen, was das mit der Laune seines Dieners zu tun haben sollte.

"J-Ja..", Merlin schluckte und erzählte Arthur die Story von Freya. Natürlich ließ er den Part mit der Magie aus, aber sonst vergaß er kein Detail. Er erzählte Arthur, wie er Morganas Kleid und sein Essen gestohlen hatte, mit ihr wegrennen wollte und auch wie Arthur sie getötet hatte.

Als er die tragische Geschichte fertig erzählt hatte, konnte er den bestürzten und bemitleidenden Blick von Arthur nicht ertragen, doch als er sich umdrehte um zu gehen, packte der Prinz ihn sanft aber bestimmt am Arm und drehte ihn wieder zu sich um.

"I-Ich habe sie getötet?", flüsterte Arthur und als Merlin nickte konnte er nicht anders als seinen jüngeren Freund in eine feste Männerumarmung zu schließen.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, trat jeder einen Schritt zurück und Merlin hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Es tut mir leid Merlin...hätte ich das gewusst...I-", begann Arthur niedergeschlagen, doch Merlin unterbrach ihn: "Es ist okay Arthur, du wolltest nur dein Volk beschützen und sie war gefährlich..."

Merlin bekam den Rest des Tages frei, um Freyas See zu besuchen, und von diesem Tag an trauerten die beiden Freunde jedes Jahr gemeinsam um die junge Druidin.

Jedoch schmerzte es Merlin immer weniger von Jahr zu Jahr...


End file.
